


Hey, Mr. Stark

by idontfeelsogoodmrstark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: DONT READ THIS IF YOU HAVENT SEEN ENDGAME!!!, Illusions, Irondad, Mysterio - Freeform, Other, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter being broken, Spoilers, endgame spoilers, spiderman far from home, spiderson, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontfeelsogoodmrstark/pseuds/idontfeelsogoodmrstark
Summary: DON´T READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN´T SEEN ENDGAME! THIS FIC CONTAINS SPOILERS!So. Broken Peter Parker everyone.





	Hey, Mr. Stark

Peter´s body crashed into the stone, blood dripping from his forehead, his skin burning under his suit. He had been through worse. Through way worse. This was nothing in comparison to being disintegrated into thin air and, a few minutes after coming back, having to see Tony die. This was a piece of cake - just a weird guy with stupid magic tricks and a beautiful handsome face.  
But still, now he felt so weak.  
Mysterio flew down to him, so gentle, so elegant. It reminded him of Dr. Strange somehow and he started wondering how the wizard was doing, if he was hurt about Tony even though he didn´t know him that good.  
“You should give up, SpiderMan. This is a fight too big for you.”  
Peter tried to heave him to his feet. “I´ve already fought the fight too big for me.”  
Mysterio rolled with his eyes and turned away, flying over Venice while Peter still struggled to keep himself steady. What he would´ve given to just lay down and take a nap. But he couldn´t. He needed to get back into the fight and show Mysterio that he was strong enough. That he could beat Mysterio.  
He straightened, forming his hands to fists and taking a deep breath. Peter raised his arm to shoot a web, when behind him a voice rang to him.  
“Kid?”  
Peter froze. Every will to fight in him just went away down the stream. That voice. He felt the tears welling up inside him. He shouldn´t turn around. He shouldn´t listen to this voice that was just made to lure him into submission. But everything in his body just wanted one thing. Turn around and see the familiar face.  
“Peter”, the voice said again. Peter watched how Mysterio slowly dissapeared between the houses.  
He took a wavering breath and slowly turned around, his eyes wider than plates. His heart beating unusually fast.  
“Mr. Stark”, he breathed, as he saw Tony standing in front of him the way he had seen him last. In a nice grey suit, big glasses on his nose and a cocky smile on his face. He seemed tired. At that point he had lived 5 years in which everyone else hadn´t been around. In a world where there was no Peter Parker. “Hi- hi, sir.”  
Tony smiled. Just the way he had smiled at Peter on the battlefield.  
Peter felt like he would choke. Like all the air in his lungs would just disappear with every second he stared at this Tony. He could hear his voice ringing inside his head. The lingering feeling of Tony hugging him, something he had so desperately wished for.  
“Look at you”, Tony said and there was something in his voice, silent but loud enough for Peter to be alert. But he couldn´t keep the tears from streaming down his face. “How´s it going, kiddo?”  
“Um….”, Peter turned around for a moment. Mysterio. He still had the chance to fight against him, to not be played but something in him just wanted to stay here and pretend that this wasn´t just that. Pretend. “Good, I guess. I mean it could be better but I don´t try to complain and…”  
Someone chuckled behind him. Mysterio. Peter knew he had to get himself together, to get up and turn away but how could he? He missed Tony so much. It hadn´t been that long and he felt like his heart was ripped out by this Tony. He felt sick and sad and tired.  
“L-Listen, Mr. Stark”, he said and it cost him all the strength he could find, “I - you don´t know how much I miss you and I really want to be here and I wish this was the real you and that you were still alive and…”  
“Kid, what are you talking about? I´m right here.”  
Peter gulped the pain down like luke warm coke.  
“No, sir. You´re not. And I wish you were but I really have to fight this bad guy over there because it would´ve been the thing you would´ve done. That you would´ve wanted me to do.”  
With that Peter took all his strength to turn around and walk a few steps away from what Mysterio wanted him to believe was Tony. Because this was just an illusion. Tony was dead. He knew it because if this was the real Tony he would´ve felt it. Because the real Tony stark would make a big show out of coming back to life.  
In the middle of the bridge Peter froze. His head fell down and a single tear rolled down his eyes. He tried to breath but it felt so difficult. Why was this so hard? It just felt like Uncle Ben all over again and that was so unfair.  
“Thank you”, he said, almost not audible, “thank you for everything, Tony.”  
And with that he raised his arm, shoot a web to a close building and lifted up from the ground. The could air dried the tears on his face and the growing figure of Myterio made him concentrate on what was important. And while he could hear Tony, Fake-Tony, shouting behind him, calling his name, he raised his other hand and punched into the goldfish glas of a helmet and Mysterio went down.  
Tony´s voice went silent  
Probably for ever.


End file.
